


A Forgotten Meeting

by The_Walking_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: EVEN THOUGH HE'S DEAD, Episode 7 x 2: The Well, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jared is scummy, Richard deserves some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Muse/pseuds/The_Walking_Muse
Summary: Snippets taken from "The Well" with a twist - you! Richard gets himself in trouble with the Saviors... again... Ezekiel wants a meeting. However, something transpires between the two of you that might push off that meeting.





	A Forgotten Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is my first piece of work posted to Ao3! I've had this piece sitting in my documents for months and finally got enough confidence to post it. Yeah, Richard is dead, but he deserves some love and appreciation. He's totally got a soft side, when he's not crying.

"Hey, asshole.” 

You heard those few words out of Jared’s mouth from your position beside Diane as you watched fellow members of the Kingdom load the dead pigs into the Savior’s truck.  
Shifting your attention to the scraggly man, you heard him continue to talk, “How about a smile? This – this is nothing. We’ve been letting you off easy.”

Frowning, you realized he was talking to Richard, who had been watching over things quietly. You knew Richard could see through the false façade of the peace between the Kingdom and the Saviors and at times were worried that he would end up doing something to get himself hurt, or even killed. 

You watched Richard step up to the man and look him over before speaking, “You sure you don’t have that backwards, kid?”

“Yeeeeeuh, I’m sure.”

Within an instant, the two men were on the ground, struggling to harm the other one. The holstered gun on your leg was out and pointing not at the group of Saviors standing behind Gavin, but at the man who was currently wrestling around with Richard. 

“Cease, cease. Lower your weapons.”

Watching as the others around you hesitantly lowered their weapons, you were the last to do so. You watched as Ezekiel sauntered over to where Richard and Jared were still on the ground. 

“Richard. Let him go.”

Jared was shoved away easily by Richard as he stood up and fixed his armor. His eyes met yours for a split second and you knew from the look he gave you to stay back. 

“Free shot? Oh, I love this shit.”

You gasped in shock when Jared lurched forward, his fist connecting with Richard’s jaw. Your hand immediately flew back to the gun holstered on your leg, ready to put a bullet right into Jared’s head. 

Ezekiel’s face contorted in anger, “Gavin! Tell your man to stop!” 

Your hand tightened once more when the group of you witnessed Jared nailing Richard again, this time in the nose, sending him flying back towards the ground as his back collided with the concrete wall. You saw blood starting to trickle down from Richard’s lips as he picked his head up, glaring at the Savior. 

“GAVIN!”

“Jared, JARED! The man said stop! He’s been good to us. We’ve taken up more than enough of his time.” 

Glaring at Jared who added insult to injury by slapping Richard before backing off, you remained still until Ezekiel pulled Richard up. His mouth was bleeding profusely from what you assumed to be a busted lip. 

You didn’t hear much more of anything as the Saviors loaded into their trucks, leaving just the group of you to pack up and head back. Your first concern was to make sure Richard was alright. Heading over to him only took a second as you grabbed his chin and turned him to look at you. Before you could ask if he was alright, a knock coming from the truck Gavin was in caused you to turn back towards him. 

“Otherwise… you know, he’s gonna have to go first.”

The group of you stared at the Saviors as they drove off without another word. You instinctively tightened your hold on Richard before his one hand came up and grasped your wrist while the other cupped your cheek. 

“Don’t think about that.” 

Nodding, you knew that dwelling on the possibility that he will die at the hands of Negan and the Saviors would only result in more unnecessary worry. His hands let go of you as the two of you stepped apart from each other. It wasn’t that you and Richard being together was a problem, but the both of you preferred to leave the intimacy to yourselves. 

Glancing around at the others, Ezekiel was busy speaking with Morgan while Diane, Alvaro and Jerry were closing up the cattle truck. Ben was spinning the stick that Morgan gave him prior to going with you to drop offs. Tugging on Richard’s sleeve, the both of you headed over towards one of the vehicles owned by the Kingdom that were taken for drop offs. Helping Richard get into the passenger side, you turned towards Ezekiel. 

“Your Majesty, Richard and I are getting a head start back to the Kingdom. He needs to get patched up.” 

Ezekiel nodded in your direction, “Please inform Richard that when we return from this endeavor he is to meet with me immediately.”

Sighing, you nodded before getting into the beat up pickup and driving off. The short ride back to the Kingdom was spent in silence. Richard had already taken his elbow pads off and was staring solemnly out of the window. 

“I’m sorry.” 

You spared a look in his direction, seeing that he still hadn’t moved. His lip had stopped bleeding, but there was still blood smeared on his face. 

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. That drugged up jackass is the one causing problems.” 

A sigh reached your ears and you saw Richard run a hand through his hair, “I know, but if word gets back to Negan about this happening, it’ll make things worse for us. We can’t lose the Kingdom… but we can’t keep being this passive.”

Biting your lip, you knew Richard had a point. If problems persisted, Negan took matters into his own hands. Not wanting to think about it, you hurried up and pulled into the Kingdom where the vehicle lot was. Getting out of the pickup, you and Richard headed towards the elementary school-turned living area for those living in the Kingdom. Since his lip had stopped bleeding, you knew that all he needed was his face cleaned. 

“Take your armor off. I’ll get a washcloth for your face.”

The first thing you noticed was how exhausted Richard looked. You felt a pang of sadness strike you as you walked off towards the bathroom to wet a cloth. Walking out a few seconds later, you spotted Richard on the couch leaning back with his eyes closed. Taking a seat beside him, you gave him a small smile when he shifted towards you. The dimly lit candles cast shadows over the both of you, making it a bit difficult to see all the blood on his face. Even though it was still light out, the curtains prevented any natural light from getting in. You did notice, however, from the light, that his jaw was slightly swollen. 

Gently pressing the towel on his face, you wiped up the blood until there was none left. The cool cloth helped in reducing the swelling on his lip as well as his nose. It wasn’t much, but you could see that he would be alright in the next day or so. 

“You’ll be fine.”

“That prick could barely hit me. I had to stand still for him to land one.”

Giggling, you always knew that Richard would find a way to cheer you up. His short, quiet laugh reached your ears a few seconds later. Looking at Richard, you realized your hand was still holding onto his chin while the one that was cleaning the blood had dropped the cloth somewhere on the ground and was caressing his cheek. The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds, realizing the proximity of each other. 

Glancing down, you let out a small sigh, “I can’t lose you.”

Your face was brought back up to his as your eyes locked. 

“I can’t promise you that… but I can promise that every second we have together will be unforgettable.”

He silenced whatever response you had with a gentle kiss to your lips. The kiss at first was one of hesitation on your end due to the fear that his lip might break open again, but his eagerness to get you to reciprocate his own advances convinced you that he would be alright. 

Your hands, which were still resting on his face during the initial embrace had slipped down his neck and were clutching onto his shirt. His hands had found their place on your waist, gripping tightly as he brought you closer. The caress of his lips against yours was something always to be desired. The way he kissed you was nearly intoxicating from the way he teasingly would tilt his head one way to deepen the kiss only to pull back a few seconds later. Feeling the need for air, you parted the embrace for a few seconds, remaining in close contact with Richard. His soft panting against your lips distracted you from the way his hands found their way under your thighs and were then pulling you over on top of his lap. 

Knees resting against his thighs, you leant forward and resumed the earlier lip lock. You soon felt the wet feel of Richard’s tongue against your lips, an unspoken request to take things a step further. A moan slipped past your lips when a slight taste of copper from his busted lip reached your mouth. In most instances, the thought of tasting blood made you quiver, but in this case, it only fueled you on more. Hands sliding from Richard’s chest to behind his neck allowed you to control the pace in which the passionate kiss was happening. 

Feeling his warm, large hands sliding down your thighs was enough to rile you up, as over time he learned the small things that could get you going. His hands constantly moving and touching you all over were one of those things. Unconsciously pressing closer to him, you heard a soft gasp escape his lips as he broke away from the kiss to allow you to catch your breath. You thought he would go back in, but this time a gasp left your mouth when his own began to press kiss after kiss along your neck. His light stubble tickled your neck as you felt a stinging sensation of his teeth nipping the sensitive flesh of your neck followed by a soothing swipe of his tongue. Grabbing onto his head, you couldn’t help but run your fingers through his hair, resulting in one of his hands that was roaming your thigh to grip tightly onto your hip, pulling you closer to him. As his mouth moved along your neck, every breath felt against your skin caused a shiver to trickle down your spine. The tingling sensation his hands left on your clothed body was driving you crazy. Wanting to feel more, you pushed him back so that he was leaning against the couch. Leather crinkled from his weight as you looked him over. 

Leaning forward, you pressed a longing kiss to his lips while your hands began to wander along his shirt-clad torso. Lean muscle could be felt under your fingertips through the fabric of the thermal he wore which made you crave to feel his bare skin. Hands dipping lower and lower on his body, you could hear the subtle hitch in his breathing as your fingers found their way under his shirt and against his abdomen. Watching as his head leant against the back of the couch, you took the time, just as he had done minutes earlier, to explore his neck. As you were busying yourself trying to cover every inch of his neck with your lips, your hands had developed a mind of their own and were slowly bringing his shirt up. Breaking apart from his skin, his shirt soon came off, leaving him bare chested below you. Forgoing the thought of going back to kiss him, you ran your hands across his chest slow and methodically. His rapidly beating heart pulsated under your palm as you watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. Heat was radiating off him in waves, much like the feeling of a hot summer’s day. Getting lost in the exposed skin, you didn’t even notice that his own hands had found their way under your shirt and were brushing along your stomach until a sharp tug on the fabric snapped you out of your lust-filled haze. 

Looking up at him, you could see the fire in his eyes as they stared longingly into yours. The hands which were gripping the bottom of your shirt tightened slightly, as if asking for permission to tear it off your body. Giving a small nod, the swiftness of his hands had removed the shirt in record time, most likely because this had happened between the two of you plenty of times before. The shirt fluttered to the floor, long forgotten as Richard’s hand tangled itself in your hair and brought you back down into another heated kiss. Goosebumps rose across your flesh upon feeling the tips of his fingers slowly dragging up your spine before his hand came to grasp possessively over your bra-clad breasts. A moan left your mouth as his hand applied pressure, not quite in a rush to reach under for more. 

Sitting there in Richard’s lap, you knew he was teasing you from the way he refused to take your bra off and that his hands were only skimming over your breasts. Feeling a bit desperate and bold, you gently bit his bottom lip before tugging it and simultaneously grinding yourself down on him. A surprised, guttural moan came from his mouth as his hands flew from other places on your body back down to your hips as he held you against the growing bulge in his pants. Wanting to tease him a bit more, you broke the kiss so that your mouths were merely a breath apart and slowly gyrated your hips against him. Another moan broke out, one that you couldn’t even place the owner to as within seconds you felt yourself being lifted. Strong arms held you against his body as the feel of his heating skin meshed with yours. Your arms wound their way around his neck as your legs tightened over his waist, forbidding any space to get between the two of you. 

Richard’s lips eagerly pressed against yours as you felt yourself being walked to the bed. You felt yourself being lowered to the soft, plush bedspread on the bed you and Richard shared and pressed down into it as he crawled over you. His hands resumed their earlier activity of skimming over your bare skin as his eyes followed. Fingertips trailed along the outer fabric casing of your bra as you whimpered softly, a wordless request to take it off. 

He chuckled, “Here I thought I was the eager one.”

A witty remark was on the tip of your tongue but stopped short of coming out when it registered that he had already taken your bra off and his mouth was peppering kisses on your bare breasts. Your hands flew to his back as he teased your nipples with his tongue as another whimper came out of your parted lips. His stubble once again scratched along your skin as he placed wet kisses down to your belly button. 

“Richard, that tickles.” You were trying to hold in your laughter from the sensation of his stubble scratching along your stomach, but it wasn’t working. 

“Mmmm?” His short response was muffled when he teasingly brushed his mouth along your stomach once more, this time with the intention to make you laugh. 

Not being able to stop, you broke out into a fit of laughter as he continued to tease you. At the same time his hands began pulling your pants off, soon leaving you in just a pair of panties. You watched him sit up and noticed the dark look in his eyes as he stared down at you. 

“You are gorgeous.”

Blushing, you turned away in a failed attempt to hide your face, but it was to no avail when you were pulled up face to face with him. His green eyes bore into yours as his thumb brushed along your lip, “You have brought so much light into my life. Thank you for letting me know that it’s okay to feel this way again.” 

The blush continued to spread over your face after hearing him. Since you had been with him, he always struggled with expressing his feelings, and you wondered if the events that transpired earlier were what caused him to be so clear in what he was saying. 

Leaning in, you pressed another kiss to his lips. One that spoke volumes so that no more words were needed. Your hands slid from his chest to his stomach, feeling the muscles tense up as you neared his belt. Staring into his eyes, you took your time unbuckling his belt. The sound of leather being pulled through the loops aroused you more than it should have, as did the sound of his pants being unzipped. Going to pull them down, you were suddenly shoved back down onto the bed as Richard towered over you. His hands reached down to grab your panties and with one swift movement had them off and behind him. You watched as he pulled down his pants and boxers, the last bits of clothing discarded without second thought. 

Richard leant down over you once more, this time with no barriers left to unite the both of you. His hand came up to cup your cheek as he lowered himself between your legs. The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds as he slowly eased himself into you. His eyes fluttered shut as a long, drawn out moan left his mouth. You immediately began breathing faster once he had pushed in completely. It had been a while since you and Richard had time alone together, and it was an understatement to say that both of you were more than happy to reunite. 

Gripping onto Richard’s broad shoulders, you moaned against his neck as he pulled back before thrusting back into you. His own breathless moans reached your ears as he steadied himself by gripping the bedspread beside your head. As he began to speed up his thrusts, you brought your legs up around his waist, urging him to put a bit more into his movement. Another moan came out of his mouth as he thrust once more, reaching deeper this time. Your back arched into him as he took the opportunity to bury his face into your neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against the red spots beginning to form from his earlier work. His hot breath against your neck added to the amazing sensations you were feeling in other places. 

A grunt left his lips, bringing you back down to reality to realize that your hands were clawing into his back. 

“Sorry.” 

His face turned to yours and he flashed you a grin, “Don’t be. It feels good.”

With that, he thrust into you with a bit more force, causing the bed to begin to shake. Your hands dragged down his back, gripping onto his waist as he continued his movements into you. It was starting to get heated between as you could feel Richard’s body beginning to perspire. You were struggling to breathe normally as every time you went to take a breath he thrust into you the right way you wanted which left you empty of breath, begging for more. Your legs began tightening around his waist as he started thrusting faster into you. His usual calm demeanor turning into one of eagerness and dominance as his hands possessively groped your breasts and his lips relentlessly pressed against yours. In the back of your mind, you could hear the bedframe hitting against the wall and a part of you knew that those who might hear it would know what exactly was going on. 

Shutting your eyes, you moaned out his name as a particular thrust hit you right where you wanted and begged for more, “Again. Please.” 

He groaned in acknowledgement and repeated the same motion of his thrusting not once, not twice but multiple times making your moans raise a few octaves. Fingers dragging from his waist up his side, you felt him shudder atop of you as the next thrust was a bit more powerful. You could tell he was growing closer to his release by the sporadic way he was thrusting into you and the way his voice cracked each time he moaned. 

Holding onto Richard for dear life, you whimpered his name out again as he panted heavily beside you. Your arm was resting across his back and your hand gripping his short, damp hair. Each moan that came from him reverberated right to your core, and it wasn’t much longer before you let him know of your release. 

“Richard, I-“

You couldn’t even finish your sentence as a long, loud moan left your lips followed by exclaiming his name as the coil that had been winding tighter and tighter in your stomach finally snapped. White sparks went off behind your eyelids as the only thing you could feel was Richard. Digging your nails into his shoulder, you heard him issue a warning before his own peak. He had pulled out so suddenly and you whimpered watching him stroke himself at a fast pace before another grunt left his mouth as he tensed up, spilling himself on your stomach. 

Everything was silent except for the heavy breathing between you and Richard. He had slumped down beside you after his release as his hand cupped your cheek, pulling you to kiss him. Breaths mingled as the kiss was spent languidly as the both of you tried to regain your lost breath. 

“Fuck… I’m exhausted.” 

Giggling, you slid your hand from his neck down his chest as he leaned forward, pressing another couple of kisses to your face. 

“Don’t tell me you need a break?”

He chuckled, giving his head a quick shake, “Never.” 

The two of you began laughing for a few seconds as Richard reached over to grab a tissue to clean you off. After he did so, he pulled the cover over himself and tugged you under with him. Just like the many other times after you and Richard had sex, he enjoyed holding you close. It not only comforted you, but you knew that he liked it as well, even if he would never say it out loud. His head was buried in your neck while you were stroking his back, and for a while you thought he had fallen asleep until a thought struck you. 

“Richard. You were supposed to see Ezekiel.”


End file.
